Annoying
by Gusta
Summary: Levi tak menyangka di dalam kereta duduk berhadapan dengan remaja kekanak-kanakan yang... Attack on Titan Fanfiction/Levi x Eren/Riren/Yaoi Fanfiction


**Annoying** © Gusta

Eren Jaeger & Rivaille Ackerman © **Hajime Isayama**

Drama - Fluffy

Rated: T

.

.

Gara-gara ban mobil yang tiba-tiba pecah, membuat Levi mau tidak mau menaiki kereta listrik untuk pulang ke apartementnya. Pria berwajah dingin itu hanya duduk di kursi dalam salah satu gerbong, sembari menumpuk kedua kakinya dan membaca lembaran berita. Koran yang entah ia dapat darimana tadi.

Matanya tak lepas dari deretan kalimat yang berisikan informasi tersebut. Ia terlampau tenang, hanyut dalam kesunyian. Hal yang paling Levi sukai di dunia ini. Apalagi sehabis bergulat penuh dengan dokumen-dokumen di kantornya. Mood nya bisa berubah drastis jika misal saja ada yang mengusik ketenangannya.

"Ayah, lihat! Pohonnya seperti berjalan mundur!"

Saking hanyutnya, Levi baru menyadari bahwa bangku yang berhadapan dengannya telah diisi oleh seorang ayah dan anak laki-laki yang kiranya berusia belasan tahun.

Sang ayah tersenyum melihat anaknya yang terus memandang ke luar jendela. Remaja bersurai coklat dengan iris mata zamrud terang tersebut menampakkan ekspresi riang kekanakan.

Levi melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya kembali. Namun selang beberapa detik suara bocah bermanik hijau kembali menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Ayah lihatlah~ awan itu seperti sedang mengikuti kita!" ujar remaja itu dengan antusias.

Lagi dan lagi ayahnya tersenyum. Levi menurunkan koran bacaannya, memerhatikan dua penumpang yang duduk berhadapan dengannya saat ini.

"Bentuknya seperti kelinci, ayah" remaja itu menunjuk-nunjuk ke luar jendela. "Apakah itu sama seperti permen kapas yang tadi ayah berikan?"

Tatapan intens didapat sang ayah dari manik hijau remaja itu. Sang ayah menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan. Awan ya awan, permen kapas ya permen kapas"

Remaja bersurai coklat itu kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Tanpa mereka sadari, Levi mulai terganggu oleh celotehan yang tak lazim keluar dari mulut remaja belasan tahun itu. Sifatnya sangatlah kekanak-kanakan.

"Bukankah sebaiknya Anda mencari dokter untuk anak Anda?" ketus Levi dengan ekspresi datar menatap pria berstatus ayah itu. Jangan lupa dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dadanya.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu menjawab "Sebenarnya kami baru saja kembali dari rumah sakit. Anak saya sebelumnya buta sejak lahir. Dan ia baru mendapat penglihatannya hari ini" sang ayah mengacak surai coklat anaknya dengan lembut.

Levi terdiam seribu kata. Baru mereka sadari, kereta sudah berhenti di sebuah stasiun. Pria berstatus ayah itu menenteng tas dan menggandeng tangan anaknya. "Nah Eren, ayo turun" mereka berjalan hendak turun dari kereta.

"Ayah, lain kali kita naik kereta lagi ya"

Masih terdengar samar-samar suara remaja itu yang kian menjauh di telinga Levi. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Levi juga ikut keluar dari transportasi bergerbong tersebut.

Di luar dia melihat ayah dan anak itu lagi. Tak jarang remaja yang baru saja diketahui bernama Eren itu menunjuk suatu objek dan menanyakan namanya pada sang ayah. Membuat Levi berdiri diam di tempat. Matanya berkedip untuk kesekian kalinya. Dan membisu.

"Ayah, bagaimana wajah ibu?"

"Ibu mu adalah wanita tercantik yang pernah ayah temui"

"Benarkah? Aku tak sabar bertemu dengannya"

"Mari kita pulang"

Sebuah mobil pribadi berhenti di depan mereka. Menjemput sang ayah dan anak yang baru saja menjalankan operasi mata. Lidah Levi menjadi kelu untuk mengeluarkan suara. Ia merasa ingin memutar waktu dan menarik ucapannya barusan.

Seharusnya ia tidak menjudge seseorang tanpa mengetahui cerita di baliknya. Lagipula, di dunia ini memang banyak kisah, kan?

Bibir Levi membentuk lengkungan kecil, tersenyum tipis. Ia harus segera kembali ke apartementnya sekarang. Banyak pekerjaan menunggunya di rumah. Sesaat sebelum ia mengambil langkah bibirnya menggumankan sesuatu.

"Eren... mata yang indah"

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

Weh saya lagi mabuk-mabuknya sama couple ini :D

Entah kenapa ini pairing bisa mengalahkan SasuNaru dari podium teratas couple kesukaan saya.

Rencana mau bikin sequel nya, giliran sama Jean! Ada yang berminat?


End file.
